


Gut Feeling

by FTW_Wolvie



Category: Bones (TV), House M.D.
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 06, Slow Burn, i dont know what else to put, it's gonna be pretty cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTW_Wolvie/pseuds/FTW_Wolvie
Summary: Even after years of marriage, Temperance Brennan still thinks Seeley Booth's "gut" is not a very accurate way to make judgements, no matter how many times he ends up being right. So when his gut tells him Greg House and James Wilson are both secretly in love with the other? Ridiculous."You just met them, Booth.""The gut knows, Bones. It knows."Maybe working with them to solve this murder will determine who is correct in the end. Of course, it will be Brennan. Booth's gut has to be wrong sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1: The Body

**Author's Note:**

> First crossover I've written! Hope you enjoy. Loosely based in the later seasons of Bones (but Sweets is still alive because it is necessary for my happiness) and sort of season 6 of House? The season is mostly just to establish which characters will be there, but I kinda just threw in the people I liked so take the time period with a grain of salt. The title and summary sucks, I'm sorry! Please comment if you have any advice or hell even requests. I recently got into House and I need excuses to write more Hilson because I love them.

"What have we got, Bones?" Booth asked, trying pointedly to keep looking at his notepad and not at the particularly badly decomposed corpse at this feet. A strong breeze blew his way, and he was definitely regretting his large breakfast.

"Well, judging by shape of the pelvis and relatively low nasal bones, the victim appears to be an Asian female, 20 to 25 years old--"

Booth put out a hand, stopping his partner from continuing. "Hold on, victim? So you think this person was murdered? This place is a popular place for young people to get drunk or high or whatever, you know. I sort of assumed this was just a kid who fell into the river and well, drowned."

Brennan paused her examination, and looked up from her position near the riverbank. "Well, I'm not entirely confident to make that conclusion yet. I was using the term victim as a placeholder, since we do not know exactly what happened to her. Judging by what seems to be early indications of osteoarthritis at the elbow and shoulder joints, she appears to have been an athlete, probably crew."

"Wait, crew? As in, rowing?"

"Well, yes, Booth, that is usually what crew entails, though of course there is the coxswain, who doesn't actually row, but instead--" Brennan was once again interrupted, this time by the sudden movement of Booth flipping his notepad shut.

"What, cock-- coxswain? What the hell is that?" After shooting a patented confused glance, he quickly shouted out instructions to the techs on site to pack up everything and bring it to the Jeffersonian. "We've got a murder here, folks!"

As the FBI agent started to make his way to his car, Brennan quickly caught up, hurriedly removing her gloves for disposal. "Booth, I told you I wasn't confident enough to make that determination yet!"

"Bones, there is no way that a girl who rows enough to get osteo-whatever doesn't know how to swim, even if she was drunk. So that means, the only way her body got into the river..."

"Is if she was murdered and the killer dumped her body in the river." Brennan finished. "I see."

She stepped into the passenger seat, and Booth started up the car.

"Good, now let's get to work."

~~~~~

"So, what have you found so far, Mr. Bray?" Brennan asked, snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"Well Dr. B., I have to admit I'm a little puzzled. From what I have seen so far, the victim has had many injuries, but none more recent than about two weeks, and none that could be cause of death."

Brennan tilted her head, taking another cursory glance over the now cleaned bones. "I concur, that is a little puzzling, but not altogether indicative of anything. It is entirely possible we have just missed something, which has happened before."

Wendell nodded. "Of course, I'll keep looking."

At that moment, the familiar sound of a card swipe followed by beeping broke them from their thoughts. Camille Saroyan approached them, tucking her ID back into her pocket.

"So, I managed to get a hold of some tissue to analyze, but unfortunately there were no lungs left for me to determine if she had drowned or not."

"But it is unlikely this person drowned, given that she was a rower," Brennan said.

Cam nodded. "I know that, but it still possible that someone attacked her, knocking her unconscious, and so she was unable to swim when in the river."

Brennan paused and was about to respond when Hodgins rolled near the platform.

"Hey guys you won't believe this. In the body cavity I found _Libellula_ quadrimaculata eggs, some of which were hatched."

Taking in the puzzled looks from his friends, he elaborated. "Dragonfly eggs, and the fact that some are hatched means that the victim couldn't have been in the river for more than one week."

"Excellent work, Dr. Hodgins," Cam said. "That should help Angela with her ID."

"Yeah, I told her, she should have the identity of the woman soon."

~~~~

"So the victim's name is Victoria Yang, and she's 22 year old law student at Princeton. Her brother, Justin, filed a missing person's report a week ago when some of her friends told him she wasn't at any of her classes that day," Angela said, pulling up Victoria's smiling picture. "Graduated magna cum laude from Michigan State, had great grades in Princeton too."

The two fell silent, looking at the various photos and documents pulled up relating to Victoria, including graduation photos and local news articles.

Cam sighed. "Not to say that any of our victims are less important, but there are some people who just really could have done some good. Who could have killed her?"

"Beats me," Angela replied, shrugging. "Maybe she's hiding some dangerous secrets."

~~~~

"Right, so Victoria was last seen in her dorm room at Princeton by some friends, so we called in two of them, Jess and her roommate, uh, Nim?"

"What?" Brennan asked, puzzled. "Give me that." She took the folder from Booth's hand, glancing at the name.

"Neeve," she exaggerated.

Booth grabbed his folder back. "N. I. A. M. H. You're telling me that's pronounced 'Neeve'?"

"It's Irish, Booth. It means bright or radiant."

"Yeah, well, they gotta learn about a little letter called v." Upon flashing a peace sign to emphasize his point, Booth entered the conference room, with Brennan following close behind.

After breaking the bad news, he asked the two women if there was anyone who wanted to harm Victoria.

"Not that I know of," Niamh said, glancing towards Jess, who nodded while wiping away a tear.

"Victoria was the sweetest person ever, though she was a little private. Even though I was one of her good friends, I don't know a ton about her family, just her brother."

Booth glanced down, flipping through the folder in front of him. "Right, her brother. Says here he also lives in Princeton?"

"He lives there, but doesn't go to the university. He has a job in the city. Victoria likes to visit pretty often. They seem-- seemed close."

"Very close," Jess said. "I get the feeling that they're kind of the only family they have, you know? God, he'll be devastated. Have you told him yet?"

Brennan spoke. "No, not yet. We'll be going to him next. Was Victoria acting strangely the day before she disappeared?"

Niamh started to shake her head, but hesitated. "Well, not necessarily the day before, but she was acting sort of strangely for a couple of months before."

"Strangely how?" Booth asked.

"Just, staying out later than usual, coming back with injuries."

His gaze sharpened. "Was she being abused by a boyfriend?"

"We don't know," Jess said. "That's why we were so quick to tell her brother when she didn't show up for classes for a whole day, which has never happened. Probably why he immediately reported her missing, too."

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other, then the former turned back to the guests. "Thank you for coming and for the information. We'll keep in touch if we need anything else and to update you."

They turned to leave, but paused at Jess's voice. "Agent Booth? Catch the bastard who did this."

He nodded, and he and Brennan walked out.

Once they were out of earshot, Brennan leaned into Booth.

"Booth, why do they always tell us to catch the criminal? Of course we're going to try our best, do they think we're not going to put as much effort in if they don't say it?"

He chuckled, rubbing a hand on Brennan's arm. "I think it just makes them feel better to say it, Bones. There's a lot of emotion in there, and probably a lot of anger towards whoever did this. That's one way of expressing that anger, I suppose."

~~~~~

Three sharp knocks were quickly answered by an opening door.

"Justin Yang? I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this here's my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We're here about your sister."

The young man looked at them, wide eyed and already pale. "She's dead, isn't she?" He said, softly.

"Unfortunately, we found her body yesterday in the river. Can we come in?"

"Oh, o-of course, sorry." Justin stepped aside, opening the door further to allow Booth and Brennan to enter. "I'm sorry, did you say in the river? How could she have drowned? She was an excellent rower for her crew team, and they had mandatory swimming tests as well."

"Well," Brennan started, "that's the thing. We believe she was murdered and then her body hidden in the river."

"Murdered?" He repeated, incredulous. "H-How is that--"

Justin grabbed a nearby chair for support, and then sat down.

"My sister was the sweetest-- the sweetest--" He stopped, looking even paler than before.

Booth sat across from him, sharing a sympathetic look with Brennan. "Take your time Mr. Yang."

Justin was still unable to talk, still breathing heavily. After a few more seconds, Brennan started to approach the man.

"Booth? I think something is wrong."

"Yeah, Bones, I know. The man just heard his little sister died, of course something is wrong."

"No," she quickly responded. "He's having trouble breathing, I think."

"What do you--" But before he could finish his sentence, Justin fell out of his seat to the ground, unconscious.

"Quick, Booth, call an ambulance!" Brennan said, rolling the man onto his back and placing her head to his mouth. "He's breathing, but very shallowly."

"Forget the ambulance, I can get to a hospital faster if I turn on my lights. What's the closest hospital to here?"

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."


	2. Chapter 2: Backwards

"Who's this?" The nurse asked, bringing a stretcher for Booth to place Justin in.

"Justin Yang, 27 year old Asian male. We were at his house telling him his sister was murdered when he passed out in his chair and we drove him here," Brennan answered.

In answer to the nurse's curious glance, Booth flashed his badge after gingerly laying Justin down.

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. That's why me and my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, drove him here instead of calling for an ambulance. He hasn't been out for more than 10 or 15 minutes."

"Thank you sir, we'll take him into the ER. You can wait in a waiting room if you want? We may need to ask you some more questions about what he was doing or seemed like before he passed out." The nurse called over her shoulder as she jogged away with Justin and several other nurses.

"Huh, weird hearing other people saying they may need to ask me more questions," Booth said, smiling. "Usually it's the other way around."

"Should we stay, Booth?" Brennan asked, looking around at the entrance to the hospital.

He sighed. "Well, it's a pretty long drive back to D.C., and if Jess and Niamh are right, Justin doesn't really have anyone else to be with him right now. Plus he's our best lead to figuring out who might have wanted to hurt Victoria. We might as well stay."

His wife nodded, walking towards some chairs. Booth followed, and they took a seat near some of the clinic rooms.

A couple minutes later, and they are interrupted by a glass door opening near them and a man with a cane storming out.

"I am not doing any more clinic hours this week Cuddy, stop taking advantage of a cripple and for God's sake stop propositioning me! I do not want to have sex with you!" The man yelled, deliberately raising his voice so that people would turn towards him and Cuddy, who just rolled her eyes and went back into her office.

Brennan leaned over to whisper into Booth's ear. "Is that man a doctor?"

He looked disapprovingly at him. "No idea. Aren't they supposed to wear a white coat or something?"

As the man limped away, Brennan couldn't help but call out to him.

"Excuse me! Your cane is on the wrong side!" She said, ignoring Booth's nudges to stop talking.

"Excuse me, your--" He started, before turning and seeing Brennan. "Oh, hello."

Brennan blinked, confused. "Uh, hello."

"How do know my cane is on the wrong side? Maybe my left leg hurts, not my right," he asked.

"I can tell by the way you walk it's your right leg that is in pain. What is interesting to me, though, is that it does not appear to be a skeletal problem that is causing your issue. That means it must be muscular, which," she paused, "I admit, is not my strong suit."

"Bones, what are you even saying right now, just let the man go back to... Wait hold on buddy, are you a doctor here?"

"Depends, are you a patient?" he asked, directing the question to Brennan.

"Uh, no, I am perfectly healthy, thank you."

Booth looked, confused, at the man. "Why are you asking?"

Ignoring him, he switched his cane into his left hand and held his right one out for Brennan to shake. "The name is Greg House. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Brennan took his hand, albeit hesitantly. "I suppose it's nice to meet you too, though you haven't answered Booth's question yet, and I'm curious too. Are you a doctor here?"

"I'm a diagnostician."

She exchanged a glance with Booth. "I've heard about them. Relatively new field in medicine, is it not?"

"Somewhat, really I'm the first one to be any good at it."

Brennan laughed. "That is a bold statement. Though I suppose I can easily say that I am the best forensic anthropologist in the world, so if you can back up your claim it wouldn't be as bold."

House smirked. "Stick around with me, and you'll see soon enough."

"Alright, alright back off buddy, okay?" Booth stepped closer to Brennan, and placed himself slightly in between her and House, though he was surprised just how tall he was. Even slightly stooped from his leg, he had a good couple inches on Booth. "She's married. To me. My name is Seeley Booth."

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"So why are you two here then? Since you're not a patient, and your husband seems perfectly healthy as well. I'm assuming some sort of FBI business?"

Booth was taken aback. "How did you know I was FBI?"

House used his cane to gesture towards Booth's hip. "I could see your gun when you stood up, and no one comes this well dressed a hospital unless they're a doctor or visiting someone. Clearly you're neither, so you must have a good reason to bring a gun here, thus, an FBI agent. Or CIA, I suppose, but I took my chances with federal. Seemed more likely, or maybe I just watch too much TV."

He whistled softly, impressed. "He's like Sherlock Holmes, this guy. Greg, was it?"

"Call me House."

Brennan smiled. "That is a very interesting name."

"If I had a dollar for every time someone said that," House said, rolling his eyes. "Temperance and Seeley?"

"We also tend to go by our last names, actually. At least, don't call Booth Seeley. He doesn't like that name."

"Fair enough."

"Anyway," Brennan continued. "We're here because a person of interest in an investigation fell unconscious suddenly when we were talking to him so we brought him here to the hospital."

"Ah, interesting. Well, gotta go!"

While Brennan and Booth looked at each other with confusion as House suddenly walked away as quickly as he could, their unspoken questions were answered when a loud voice called out from near the elevators.

"House!"

Turning that way, all three people looked at a tall, brown haired man in a white coat striding towards the limping man. Normally it would probably be intimidating, but the effect was ruined somewhat by him first walking into the counter and cursing before finally catching up to House.

"Wilson." House said, calmly, but glancing towards where Booth and Brennan were standing.

"House. Did you drug me, _again_?" Wilson put his hands on his hips, shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear it.

"It was just a harmless prank!" House said, looking nervously around as Booth started to make his way towards the two, Brennan in tow.

"H-Harmless?? I can barely read my patient files! What did you even give me this time?" Suddenly Wilson grabbed onto House for stability, finding standing still too difficult at the moment.

"Um, we don't have to talk about that right now."

"Um, yes we do!"

Suddenly the two were interrupted by Booth stepping between them.

"Excuse me, did you say this man drugged you?"

The doctor squinted, trying to get Booth in focus. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Did this man drug you?"

Wilson's eyes widened, and he looked rapidly from Booth to House. "House, what the hell did you do now? You have the FBI here? Oh my God, this isn't about the Louisiana thing again, right? They said they didn't want to pay for me to come back!"

"Wilson," House said. "Shut. Up."

Brennan went to stand next to Booth. "They are both doctors here?"

"It's a teaching hospital," House said, dismissively. "And he's not normally like this. I don't know what could have happened. Must be an off day."

Wilson blinked rapidly, incredulous. "You know exactly what happened, you bastard. You drugged my coffee again! I really need to stop accepting drinks from you."

"Wilson for the love of God will you please shut up!" House yelled, tapping his cane on the ground for emphasis. "The FBI is here and I'm sure they would like to go back to waiting on their friend who is currently being taken care of here."

"He's not actually our friend," Brennan started, but Booth placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Listen, this isn't really my jurisdiction, but would you like to press charges against House, Doctor, uh, Wilson?"

A look of understanding travels across Wilson's face, and he finally lets go of House. "No, no he's right, it was just a harmless prank." He sighed, giving House a look that clearly indicated the conversation was not over yet. "He's a friend, we do this sometimes."

Booth gave a suspicious look. "Right, friends."

Suddenly appearing a little sheepish as he realizes the commotion he had just caused, Wilson holds out his hand to Booth, and then Brennan. "Sorry for all that. My name is James Wilson, I'm the head of oncology here. And it appears that you have met House. I'm sure he made quite an impression."

"That he did," Brennan said. "Does everyone here do everything backwards?"

Taken aback by the question, Wilson stammered out a noncommittal answer. "U-uh, I don't know, I don't think so. What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Bones, what do you mean?" Booth whispered, hoping she wasn't about to say something ridiculously insensitive.

"Well, I just mean that you are left handed, and yet you wear your watch on your left hand. And your friend here uses a cane in his right hand, even though it is his right leg that hurts."

Wilson glanced down at his left hand, as if to confirm that was where he wore his watch. "Oh, I mean, I guess I just saw everyone else doing it so I assumed that's where everyone wore theirs... Hold on a second, how did you know I was left handed? I haven't done anything since you saw me."

"Even through your coat I could tell that the muscles on your left arm are slightly larger and more developed than your right. In addition, your left clavicle is shorter and more robust, which can be an indicator of handedness. Also, you grabbed House with your left hand. Which isn't an absolute determination, but that in conjunction with the rest of the markers I just said, showed me that you were a lefty, despite your incorrect watch placement."

Glancing over at House and seeing his expression, Wilson chuckled. "Wow House, you were probably swept off your feet, weren't you? If he hasn't been a complete ass to you yet, that means he's really into you."

"Yeah? Well, she's taken so that's just too bad." Booth narrowed his eyes at House, who just shrugged in response and took out his pen light.

After checking Wilson to make sure he didn't have any adverse affects to the "prank", the two doctors were about to say their goodbyes when they were greeted by a nurse, asking House to come see a patient, per Cameron's request.

"No, I'm busy, can't you tell? If I don't help Wilson right now I'll never hear the end of it. And I live with the guy so you know it'll really suck for me." House tried to walk away, with Wilson following, but was interrupted by Booth, who just finished exchanging some words with the nurse.

"Hey, House. The nurse says there's a patient who's in a coma and they can't tell why. They need you to do your... thing."

House stopped, but didn't turn around, even as Wilson did. "Why should I care? And why are you telling me? Oh no, don't tell me," he gasped mockingly, "she's discovered my weakness for a boy in uniform. Well I hate to tell you, but Wilson is the only man for me."

Wilson could only respond with the studied silence of someone who has had to deal with these remarks for many years.

Booth rolled his eyes, and continued. "No, she told you and I'm now telling you because it's our guy who we brought in, and we need him for our investigation, so if you could just help us out we'd be real grateful."

At this, House turned around. "Hm. No, thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
